Russell T Davies
Russell T. Davies, OBE wurde am 27. April 1963 in Swansea, Wales, Großbritannien als Stephen Russell Davies geboren. Er ist ein walisischer Fernsehproduzent und Drehbuchautor. Seine bekanntesten Produktionen sind die Serien Queer as Folk, Doctor Who (2005-2010) und deren Ablegerserie Torchwood. Leben Davies’ Eltern waren beide Lehrer. Er sah schon immer viel Fernsehen, las Komikhefte und zeigte bereits in jungen Jahren Interesse an darstellenden Künsten. Lange Zeit wollte er Zeichner werden, bis er im Alter von 20 Jahren erkannte, dass er das Schreiben mochte, nicht das Malen. 1984 erwarb Davies einen Abschluss in Englischer Literatur an der Universität Oxford und belegte danach einen einjährigen Kurs für Theaterstudien in Cardiff. Davies begann dann beim Fernsehsender BBC als Produktionsassistent, bevor er Ende der 1980er Jahre einen BBC-Kurs für Regisseure besuchte. Um sich von dem britischen Radiomoderator Russell Davies zu unterscheiden, ergänzte er seinen Namen um ein „T“ in der Mitte. Bei der Kinderfernseh-Abteilung von BBC Manchester produzierte er von 1988 bis 1992 die Sendung Why Don’t You?. Davies’ Durchbruch als Drehbuchautor war 1991 die sechsteilige Science-Fiction-Serie Dark Season, die für ein Kinderpublikum geschrieben war und in der Kate Winslet ihre erste Hauptrolle spielte. Danach folgte die Serie Century Falls (1993), die sich an eine etwas ältere Zielgruppe richtete. Für eine von ihm verfasste Episode des Jugend-Krankenhausdramas Children’s Ward gewann er 1996 einen Children’s BAFTA Award. Schrittweise bewegte er sich vom Kinder- und Jugendfernsehen zu Programmen, die sich an Erwachsene richten und schrieb und produzierte unter anderem Episoden für die langlebige britische Seifenoper Coronation Street. Das Schwulendrama Queer as Folk (1999) gehört weiterhin zu Davies wichtigsten Werken. Die von ihm geschriebene und produzierte Serie über schwule Männer in Manchester ist eine der Sendungen im britischen Fernsehen, die am meisten Beschwerden von Zuschauern hervorrief. Kritisiert wurde vor allem die Darstellung der Verführung eines 15-Jährigen, die expliziten Sexszenen, der Drogenmissbrauch und die Stereotypisierung von Schwulen. Gelobt wurde die Serie für ihre komplexen Charaktere, ihre Frische, Energie und angstlose Offenheit. Die Serie fand sowohl hetero- sowie homosexuelle Zuschauer und ein nordamerikanisches Remake mit dem gleichen Titel wurde produziert, um an den Erfolg der Ursprungsserie anzuknüpfen. Zu Davies' weiteren Produktionen zählen die Liebeskomödie Bob and Rose (2001), in der sich ein schwuler Mann in eine Frau verliebt. 2003 schrieb und produzierte Davies die Serie The Second Coming, in der der von Christopher Eccleston gespielte Hauptcharakter behauptet, der Sohn Gottes zu sein. 2005 folgte den BBC-Fernsehdreiteiler Casanova, deren Hauptrolle Peter O'Toole und David Tennant spielen. Am bekanntesten ist Davies heute für die erfolgreiche Neuauflage der britischen Kult-Science-Fiction Serie Doctor Who, die ursprünglich von 1963 bis 1989 lief. Unter Davies’ Leitung von 2005 bis 2009 als Ausführender Produzent und Drehbuchautor wurde die Serie ein kommerzieller Erfolg und von Kritikern gelobt. Da Davies selbst sein ganzes Leben ein Fan von Doctor Who war, gelang es ihm die Sendung neu aufzulegen, in einer Weise, die Fans der alten Folgen zufriedenstellte und gleichzeitig das Interesse einer neuen Generation wecke. Davies wird zugeschrieben, durch Doctor Who das britische Familien-Samstagabendprogramm gerettet zu haben. Die Serie erhielt 2005 bei den BAFTA Awards die Auszeichnung als “Best Drama”, den “Pioneer Audience Award” und Davies selbst den Dennis Potter-Award für “Outstanding Writing for Television”. Die von ihm und Phil Ford verfasste Episode: “The Waters of Mars” wurde mit einem Hugo Award der Kategorie “Best Dramatic Presentation, Short Form” ausgezeichnet. Im November 2008 wurde Russell T Davies für seine Werke zum Order of the British Empire ernannt. 2006 entwickelte Davies im Auftrag der BBC The Sarah Jane Adventures und Torchwood als Ablegerserien von Doctor Who. Während sich Sarah Jane Adventures an ein Kinderpublikum richtet, ist Torchwood als „Doctor Who für Erwachsene“ konzipiert. Ende 2009 beendete Davies seine Arbeit an Doctor Who, um sich anderen Projekten zu widmen. Als neuen Showrunner wählte er den britischen Drehbuchautor Steven Moffat aus. Davies produzierte in dieser Zeit weiterhin die Serien The Sarah Jane Adventures und Torchwood und zog 2009 nach Los Angeles, um Torchwood als Co-Produktion der BBC und des US-amerikanischen Senders Starz zu produzieren. Nach dem Tod der Hauptdarstellerin wurde The Sarah Jane Adventures nach fünf Staffeln im Jahr 2011 eingestellt. Davies und Phil Ford entwickeln derzeit die Kinderserie Aliens vs Wizards für den gleichen Sendeplatz und mit einem Großteil des Produktionsteams von Sarah Jane Adventures. Die Serie wird voraussichtlich im Herbst 2012 ausgestrahlt. Privatleben Während seiner Zeit als Doctor Who-Showrunner wohnte er abwechselnd in Manchester und Cardiff, wo Doctor Who gefilmt wird. Danach zog er nach Los Angeles. Er outete sich als schwul in seiner Studentenzeit und ist Atheist. Davies ist 1,98 m groß. Filmografie (Auswahl) Drehbuchautor *1991: Dark Season *1997: The Grand *1999–2000: Queer as Folk *2001: Bob & Rose *2003: The Second Coming *2004: Mine All Mine *2005: Casanova *2005–2009: Doctor Who *2006–2011: The Sarah Jane Adventures *seit 2006: Torchwood Produzent *1999–2000: Queer as Folk (Co-Produzent) *2001: Bob & Rose (Co-Produzent) *2003: The Second Coming (Ausführender Produzent) *2004: Mine All Mine (Ausführender Produzent) *2005: Casanova (Ausführender Produzent) *2005–2009: Doctor Who (Ausführender Produzent, Showrunner) *2006–2011: The Sarah Jane Adventures (Ausführender Produzent) *seit 2006: Torchwood (Ausführender Produzent) Kategorie:Crew Kategorie:Drehbuchautoren Kategorie:Produzenten